Tenth Doctor x Depressed reader: Scars and monsters one-shot
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: When the reader comes back from saving another planet, her monster called depression strikes Warning! mention of past self-harm. Please get help if you need it my bun-buns. Here is the hotline if you need it. /textline/?gclid Cj0KEQjw0dy4BRCuuL e5MeqmNABEiQAq8iNIz5gxT0eAeoDg4 SRKA j2V8UUkoCGFtkQJj-KQ9f-oaAqVF8P8HAQ
Ten was smiling bright, showing off his pearly whites. He then was bouncing around the T.A.R.D.I.S. Like a cat who was just given a bag of catnip.

" Y/N! That was brilliant! I-We both saved another world once again! Don't you just feel like a million stars!? Well, there is more then that, and they aren't all stars..

Oh and some of them are creatures too, and-"

You simply smiled at him softly as you nodded and put on a fake smile as normal when you felt the shadow luring behind you. It was worse then any monster, or alien you had ever faced, or fought. It was the ugliest one too. It's name? Depression. The illness that seemed to effect a huge portion of humans. The Doctor noticed you weren't as happy as your normal, bubbly self. He tilted his head and walked closer to you.

" Y/N, You alright love?"

" O-Oh yes, Doctor. I am just not feeling well. I am going to go shower then get some rest. Thank you for taking me on that journey and I loved saving people."

" Oh! Ok! Sleep tight then!" He then hugged you tightly as you hugged him back. Little did he know how much you didn't want to let go of him?

You headed to the shower, slid off your clothes and took a nice, hot shower.

~ Time skip~

You walked over to your bed, in you underwear and bra. You sighed as you looked down at your body. You have been suffering with depression for years, so much so that the ugly monster that was living inside you made you harm yourself. As you cut into your beautiful skin, it was the monsters nails. The tears you shad where the monsters words being spilled out from your mind and into your pillow. The heaviness you felt in your body but yet numbness. That was the monster that was clinging to you, taking your energy and life with it. You traced one of you deeper scars on your forearm as you slowly curled up and felt the familiar sting in your eyes as the salter water spilled out from your eyes and onto you pillow. Of course you felt the hands of the depression come to cling to you once again. At times like this you didn't feel like you could fight it off anymore. So you didn't, you let yourself fall into the awful pit of depression, anxiety and more. Mental illnesses where a pit filled with things worse then death. A few hours later you heard a strange noise coming from the main room. You yawned softly, you where wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, with black and red knee length pj bottoms.

" Hey Doctor what is with the noise the T-" You gasped as you saw The Doctor stare at photos of your scars that where now on the small screen he had in the main area.

You quickly ran in front of it and tried to hide it, even though the damage had already been done. You saw tears forming in he deep, brown eyes. With a now slowly forming frown as well, not one filled with anger as you thought. Only one that was filled with sadness. He then slowly covered his moth with his hand while tears streamed down his cheeks slowly. You joined him in crying as you both stood in front of each other for a good minute till he spoke.

" I-I heard the T.A.R.D.I.S making a sad type of sound, then the screen flashed and I-I saw, your scars. Y/N, how old are those and why? why would you hurt yourself like that?"

" Because Doctor, to be honest. Us humans are not as strong as Time Lords; we are more effected but not just physical pain but mental pain as well. I have been struggling with Depression for years. So, I took it out on myself and used the blades to have relief. I am s-so sorry you had to see those.. They are a few years old; I haven't self-harmed in a few years now.  
The Doctor pulled you into a huge, bear hug. He sniffled as you clung to his back. He then whispered into your ear as he gently wiped his eyes.

" Y/N, You and any human who feels this way, are the most bravest, strong, and beautiful souls out in all of the worlds, stars and so forth combined. You are stronger then you think, you have faced your own creatures while fighting physical ones with me. I-I am so proud of you love. Please promise to never, ever do this to yourself again. You have me to be there for you, now and forever. Even past the end of time and space."

You teard up once again but this time smiled brightly as you pulled back and gently placed your forehead against his.

" Thank You Doctor, I needed to hear this. I am here for you too. I may not fully understand but I will be there for you like you have been there for me. "

" Thank you .Y/N."

He smiled softly then pulled back and wiped both his and your tears. He then leaned down and gently placed a softly, friendly kiss on the tip of your nose then leaned down again and gently kissed your arms. He stood up then hugged you again.

" You are so strong and beautiful, Y/N. No matter what you think or what people have said. You are as strong, if not strong then any Time Lord I have ever known."


End file.
